Along an assembly line, various types of articles, such as for example, diapers and other absorbent articles, may be assembled by adding components to and/or otherwise modifying an advancing, continuous web of material. For example, in some processes, advancing webs of material are combined with other advancing webs of material. In other examples, individual components created from advancing webs of material are combined with advancing webs of material, which in turn, are then combined with other advancing webs of material. In some cases, individual components created from advancing web or webs are combined with other individual components created from other advancing web or webs. Webs of material and component parts used to manufacture diapers may include: backsheets, topsheets, leg cuffs, waist bands, acquisition layers, absorbent core components, front and/or back ears, fastening components, and various types of elastic webs and components such as leg elastics, barrier leg cuff elastics, stretch side panels, and waist elastics. Once the desired component parts are assembled, the advancing web(s) and component parts are subjected to a final knife cut to separate the web(s) into discrete diapers or other absorbent articles.
The topsheets and/or backsheets of absorbent articles are sometimes constructed from nonwoven webs, plastic films, and/or laminates thereof. In addition, the topsheets and backsheets of such absorbent articles may function to absorb and/or contain the discharged materials and also to isolate bodily exudates from the wearer's skin and from the wearer's garments and bed clothing. In some instances, these substrates are substantially smooth, flat and aesthetically unappealing. Efforts have been made to modify these substrates in order to provide them with a particular appearance. For example, such substrates may be modified to exhibit a softer, quilted, and/or cloth-like appearance. In some examples, these substrates may be modified to include an interior design signal to communicate to a caregiver that a relatively thin absorbent article provides adequate absorbency. As such, nonwoven fabrics and/or plastic films are sometimes modified to provide a physical or actual three-dimensional pattern. Non-limiting examples of known methods which provide an actual three-dimensional appearance to a substrate include embossing. In some configurations, the topsheet is embossed before being combined with other components. However, it may be difficult to emboss a relatively deep pattern and/or impart a very definitive three-dimensional pattern into relatively thin topsheet material. Improved absorbent articles having relatively deep embossments in the topsheet may be desirable.